the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Pitfall Larry
Character Description Pitfall Larry is the playable character in the NES Sequel Adaptation of the Atari Pitfall series and a character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Larry swings on a vine for a bit, then jumps into the battlefield. Specials Neutral Special: Gun Larry fires his gun. You can spam up to three bullets before a two second lag occurs. If you use this attack too much however, the bullets will get progressively weaker. Side Special: Flashing Gold Larry sets down a pile of gold. Any opponents who walk towards it will be stunned. The gold will disappear after 5 seconds, and you’ll have to wait 3 seconds in order to use it again. Take note that greedy characters will receive more stun damage. Up Special: Ladder That Leads To Nowhere Larry claims up a ladder. Holding B will make the ladder longer. You can add up to two more ladders before you automatically jump off. Down Special: Clone Glitch Larry summons one of his Glitch clones. Each clone has their own functionality when summoned. Jerry (Red) is more offensive, and will attack opponents head on with stronger attacks compared to the original Larry, while Garry (Green) is defensive and will shield Larry from behind, though occasionally he’ll switch directions. Both clones stay for 5 seconds, though they can be KO’d with strong enough attacks. You’ll have to wait 4 seconds before you can summon a Glitch clone again. 'FINAL SMASH: A Head Run Amok From Easter Island' A large Easter Island Head zooms across the stage, damaging anyone in its way. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Tilts Side: Snake Down: Scorpion Aeriels Forward: Bird Back: Bird Up: Bat Down: Bat Smash Attacks Side: Larry fires an explosive bullet from his gun. Up: A frog jumps upward behind Larry. Grabs Grab: An angel and a devil grab the opponent. Pummel: The angel and devil stretch out the opponent. Forward Throw: The angel throws the opponent then shoots an arrow out of their gun. Backward Throw: The devil throws the opponent then shoots a fireball out of their gun. Upward Throw: The angel flies upward with the opponent, electrocuting both of them inside a storm cloud. Downward Throw: The devil throws the opponent into a fiery pit. Taunts Up: *Floats up and down on a balloon* Side: *Shows off random artifact* Down: *Goes fuckin apeshit* Victory Options 1. *Jumps into bird warp and disappears* 2. *Stands with girlfriend* 3. *About to shoot a spider* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes The Weakest Plu—-Err...Adventurer Around - The original Pitfall Larry. A More Primitive Look - Larry’s appearance in the Coco port of Super Pitfall. Classic Adventurer - Based off of the canonical Pitfall Harry. Player 1 - Based off of Mario’s appearance in the original Super Mario Bros. “He looks like Luigi!” - Based off of Luigi’s appearance in the original Super Mario Bros. Happy Anniversary! - Based off of Larry’s appearance in Super Pitfall Anniversary Addition. Trivia *Larry’s name originates from the Angry Video Game Nerd’s review of Super Pitfall, when he sees a red clone of the player character and refers to them as “The Ghost Of Pitfall Larry”. **This name change was made to differentiate this character from Pitfall Harry. Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Characters Category:All-Around Playstyled Character Category:Pitfall Category:Adult Category:Lawl Universe Era Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era